Andrai lontano
by Mihael-Lamperouge
Summary: "Hiciste un buen trabajo. Vas a llegar lejos, chico". Primo Cavallone x Alaude. One shot


Antes que cualquier otra cosa, muchas gracias por leer este fanfic. Es el más complicado que he escrito hasta ahora y no estoy precisamente muy conforme con él, pero lo subo porque creo que todavía hay algunas cosas que pueden ser rescatables. Sin embargo, hay algunas cosas que creo que es conveniente que sepan antes de leer:

1. En mi headcanon, el nombre de Primo Cavallone es Valentino y así se maneja dentro del fanfic. El nombre tiene una musicalidad bastante bonita y además significa "fuerte" o "vigoroso" (ya verán por qué la importancia de esto). La abreviación sería "Tino", como un sobrenombre cariñoso.

2. Según yo, todos los Cavallone han tenido un título. En el caso de Dino es "Haneuma", que signignifica "caballo desbocado" o "potro salvaje" dependiendo de la traducción. Por eso utilizo aquí una palabrita de mi invención y que equivaldría al "Haneuma" para Primo. Esta palabra, "Tsuyouma", es una unión de "tsuyoi" (fuerte) y "uma" (caballo). Por ende, el significado literal sería "caballo fuerte", lo cual tiene correspondencia con "Valentino" y su propio significado al latín.

3. Dado que no sé a ciencia cierta en qué epoca se iniciaron ambas familias (Cavallone y Vongola) no sé dónde ubicar este fanfic exactamente. Sin embargo quiero pensar que comenzaron sus operaciones alrededor de los años treinta-cuarenta a juzgar por la ropa y los aditamentos que usaban y que se msotraron en el anime. Si alguien sabe algo más de esto, corríjame por favor...aunque realmente no tiene mucha relevancia en la historia.

4. La apariencia de Primo no fue idea mia. Simplemente observé algunos fanarts de él.

5. Cuidado con los repentinos cambios de temporalidad.

Bien, es todo. ¡Ah, una última cosa! El fanfic está basado en una canción de The Offspring llamada "You're gonna go far, kid y tiene muchas alusiones a la letra. Ésta, por supuesto, no me pertenece.

Enjoy it.

* * *

"Apenas pone un pie fuera del automóvil negro que los ha llevado hasta allí cuando un par de hombres se acercan a él, vestidos con elegantes trajes negros de corte recto y provistos con un par de paraguas para evitar que la lluvia empape sus ropas. Sin embargo, cuando el rubio está a punto de negar el auxilio y caminar hacia los resbalosos escalones de mármol que dan acceso a la puerta de la mansión, él alcanza a sujetarle del brazo y le cubre. Responde con una sonrisa al gesto de enfado que hace y sale también del auto, justo detrás suyo.

Son bien recibidos en la entrada de la mansión, por supuesto, e inmediatamente conducidos a una sala lujosa y amplia que hace las veces de recibidor. Un mayordomo de edad les solicita que disculpen a su señor, pues está terminando de despachar algunos asuntos importantes, y les pide paciencia. Ellos asienten con elegancia y toman lugar en un sofá tapizado de rojo. El mayordomo se retira.

Le basta con dirigirle una breve mirada para comprender que ambos están pensando lo mismo. Asienten casi al instante y él se dedica entonces a pasear su mirada por la estancia sin perder ningún detalle de la misma. Está consciente de la importancia de aquella reunión; sin embargo tiene la confianza necesaria en sí mismo para asegurar que no habrá ningún error. Por eso se da el lujo de sentirse tan relajado… al menos por el momento.

Quince minutos más tarde el anciano regresa y con palabras amables –quizá demasiado para el gusto del rubio- les invita a pasar al comedor para degustar la cena que se les ha preparado en calidad de invitados de honor. Se levantan del sofá entonces y siguen al hombre a través de una intrincada red de pasillos adornados con lujo en exceso que él trata de memorizar. El cabello negro se lo ha recogido en una pequeña y casi inexistente coleta baja, pero los mechones se escapan y él decide quitarse la liga que los sostiene para alborotarlos. Está seguro de que su acompañante no lo aprueba, pero ya están a tres pasos de la puerta del comedor y no puede salir corriendo al baño para arreglar su aspecto personal.

Antes de entrar se miran discretamente. En sus propios labios se cuelga la sombra de una sonrisa. En la del menor apenas y hay un leve cambio.

-¿Estás listo?

-Es estúpido que me preguntes eso,_ Tsuyouma_.

Uno se ríe. El otro no.

-Entonces muéstrame lo que tienes."

* * *

La primera vez que trabajaron juntos, Alaude tenía dieciocho años y Valentino ya rondaba los veinticuatro. Si hace memoria, Cavallone puede recordar claramente la oficina de Giotto, el hilo suelto del saco que llevaba puesto y quizá hasta la marca de whisky que le sirvió su socio cuando se sentó en el cómodo sillón de cuero frente a su escritorio. También es capaz de rememorar la manera un tanto desinteresada en la que el menor de cabello castaño se disculpó con él por no poder acompañarlo a aquella negociación, alegando que tenía mucho trabajo que era realmente impostergable. Y por supuesto recuerda el momento en el que Giotto le presentó, sonrisa de por medio, al que sería su curioso compañero de aquella noche.

Lo que más le llamó la atención en ese momento fueron sus ojos. Al inicio no supo si eran grises o azul demasiado oscuro, pero después de que éstos lo miraran con indiferencia comenzaron a no gustarle tanto. Jamás en la vida se había sentido tan ofendido, pero no reclamó nada para no contrariar a su amable anfitrión, que observaba la escena con un dejo de diversión mal escondido en la mirada. Se abstuvo también de bufar cuando el rubio salió tan de repente como había entrado (sin siquiera saludar o hacer caso de la mano extendida de Valentino) porque ese no era el comportamiento de un caballero, así que prefirió levantarse del asiento, dejar el vaso medio vacío en el escritorio y despedirse cordialmente de Giotto mientras le prometía que todo iba a salir bien.

-¿Puedo pedirte algo más antes de que te vayas?

La voz del castaño le detuvo antes de alcanzar el pomo de la puerta. Giró sobre sus talones e hizo un gesto suave con la mano, invitando a su interlocutor a continuar. _Lo que sea por ti_, le dijo en tono amable.

-Él…bueno, ya lo has visto. Es siempre así, por eso te pido que no te ofendas con su actitud. Necesita mano dura, Tino. ¿Me prometes que harás lo que puedas por él?

Ni siquiera recuerda haberle respondido con un "sí".

* * *

Realmente el asunto habría terminado bastante bien de no haber sido por dos cosas: La impaciencia de Alaude y su tremenda imprudencia. Apenas habían comenzado a negociar con los representantes de la Familia en cuestión cuando el rubio ya estaba bostezando descaradamente. Y cuando Valentino ya estaba logrando un buen acuerdo, la voz de la Nube se hizo escuchar en el viejo almacén que hacía de centro de reuniones para decir que todo aquello le parecía insulso, estúpido y que los iba a moler a todos a golpes si no aceptaban otras condiciones que no fueran las suyas. Ni siquiera las de Vongola, sino _las suyas propias_.

Tampoco ayudó mucho el hecho de que el nuevo y obligado compañero de Cavallone desconociera que los Battaglia eran una familia que no pecaba precisamente de tener miembros bondadosos, pacientes y mucho menos comprensivos, así que de encontrarse en medio de una charla realmente amena y hasta amistosa, de repente pasaron a esquivar ráfagas de balas y a ensuciarse los costosos trajes por echarse boca abajo para no terminar como coladores de pasta. O al menos eso hicieron Valentino y sus hombres porque Alaude, haciendo gala de su falta de escrúpulos, hizo caso omiso de los gritos del moreno y se adentró en la lluvia de disparos para asesinar a cuanto ser humano se le cruzara por enfrente.

Cavallone estuvo terriblemente tentado a dejarle ahí y marcharse con todos los demás. De verdad que lo estuvo. Lo malo fue que se acordó de la sonrisa amable de Giotto y de cómo iba a joderle romper relaciones con Vongola por culpa de un chico sin escrúpulos, así que ordenó a los miembros de ambas cuadrillas que se retiraran, pero que le dieran todo el parque que pudiera llevar consigo. Así, resignado y armado hasta los dientes, Valentino salió en busca del obstinado rubio que había echado todos sus planes por el acantilado.

Cuando lo encontró él ya estaba cansado, casi sin municiones y bastante molesto, pero se le olvidó todo justo en el instante en el que entró a otro de los almacenes y se percató de los veinte cadáveres que estaban regados en el suelo como si se trataran de harapos cualesquiera. Alaude estaba recargado en un rincón con las manos manchadas de sangre, una ceja abierta y una herida de bala en la pierna que no tenía un buen aspecto. "Se lo tiene merecido", pensó Valentino mientras se arrodillaba a su lado.

Usando sus pocos conocimientos sobre primeros auxilios, el moreno se apresuró a quitarse la corbata para hacer un torniquete con ella alrededor de la pierna del rubio para detener la hemorragia. Mientras trabajaba, pensó que para haberse cargado a tantos enemigos sólo con un par de esposas y sus flamas, el menor no había resultado demasiado herido y hasta comenzó a creer que había subestimado sus capacidades. Sin embargo, cuando estaba dispuesto a comunicárselo, las manos ajenas lo atrajeron hacia abajo, cayendo los dos de bruces justo antes de que las balas los alcanzaran porque al parecer, la cacería todavía no había terminado.

-¿Puedes levantarte?

-No me subestimes, Tsuyouma.

Le costó mucho evitar sonreír.

- Escucha, este es el plan: cúbreme las espaldas. Yo me encargo de los que pueda, ¿entendido?

El rubio asintió. Al menos en algo estaban de acuerdo.

-Bien… _uno…due… ¡tre!_

Valentino recuerda algunas cuantas cosas a partir de entonces. Se acuerda de haber atraído a Alaude hacia sí para protegerle y de haber disparado a sangre fría contra los hombres que los atacaban, acabando con algunos de ellos y siendo herido al mismo tiempo. También recuerda el casi gentil toque de las manos del rubio que buscaron ansiosas entre aquel extraño abrazo para dar, finalmente, con los dos últimos revólveres que le quedaban en las sobaqueras que tenía ocultas entre la ropa hecha jirones. Recuerda haber visto a Alaude arrodillarse frente a él y la expresión de satisfacción que mostró su rostro cuando comenzó a disparar. Y sobre todo, se acuerda del momento en el que los dos se acercaron al sottocapo de los Battaglia, que suplicaba por su vida tirado entre un charco de sangre.

Dos semanas después, Valentino recibió una llamada en sus aposentos privados. Todavía le dolían las heridas de bala que había recibido pero ya podía dar pequeños paseos dentro de su mansión e incluso se le había permitido tomar un poquito de alcohol, cosa que lo tenía de muy buen humor. Sin embargo, cuando escuchó la voz de Giotto agradecerle por haberse dado cuenta del enorme fraude que tenía planeada la Famiglia Battaglia y de haberlo prevenido al matar a todos los de aquella reunión nocturna, palideció por completo. Alcanzó a pronunciar algunas cuantas palabras y terminó la conversación lo más pronto posible para poder colgar el teléfono y marcar un nuevo número mientras sonreía.

-Hiciste un buen trabajo. Vas a llegar lejos, chico- pronunció en cuanto le contestaron la llamada.

Alaude ni siquiera se dignó a responder.

* * *

Después de aquel incidente y durante casi tres años Cavallone hizo todo lo posible por lograr que su "alumno" desarrollara el enorme potencial que tenía. Le costó mucho trabajo comprender la manera en la que funcionaba la mente ajena, pero paulatinamente fue acostumbrándose a cambiar las palabras amables y dulces que usaba con todos para adoptar una actitud más severa y hasta sarcástica con el de ojos azules porque sabía que de lo contrario no le haría caso. Las visitas dos o tres veces por semana se hicieron rutinarias. Las peleas y las discusiones también.

De hecho, fue el mismo Valentino quien le adiestró en casi todo lo que sabía. Le enseñó a vestir apropiadamente para diversos tipos de eventos, llegando incluso a contratar el servicio de exclusivos diseñadores de modas que le confeccionaran todo tipo de atuendos. También lo ilustró en algunas cuantas artes y le instó a aprender italiano, un poco de inglés y algo de alemán, con lo cual le abrió las puertas a Vongola para realizar muchos tratos nada desdeñables. Le mostró la manera adecuada de negociar hasta con el más aguerrido y fiero de los capos y conseguir casi cualquier cosa que quisiera mediante el uso correcto de ciertas palabras. Hizo que reconsiderara la importancia de analizar una situación y cómo lograr que éstas se volvieran siempre a su favor. Pero, sobre todo, le enseñó dos cosas primordiales: a mentir y a matar.

Quizá por eso no podía dejar de sentirse un poco culpable cada que veía a su alumno dispararles a sus enemigos entre los ojos sin decir ni una palabra mientras éstos rogaban por su vida y a él se le iluminaban los ojos ante la escena, pues estaba seguro de que Giotto no se había referido a eso precisamente cuando le pidió que lo tomara como aprendiz. Había hecho absolutamente todo lo contrario de lo que se esperaba su socio que hiciera, pero en su defensa podía decir que así como encontró la manera de quitarle las ataduras al Guardián, también había logrado controlarlo. Por supuesto, había abusado de la "mano dura" que se le instó a emplear, y las muestras estaban justamente repartidas en forma de mordiscos, arañazos y marcas por todo el cuerpo del rubio.

Francamente, el hecho de que descubriera que el sexo era la mejor manera de tranquilizar a Alaude había sido mera casualidad, pues lo último que esperaba hacer en la vida era follarse a su alumno en medio de una misión para que evitara terminar con los miembros de una no muy relevante banda de delincuentes que operaba bajo el nombre de Vongola aun sin ser miembros de ella. Lo hizo porque no encontró otra manera de distraerlo y porque, después de estar atrincherados en un estrecho armario durante cinco horas y de tener literalmente su aliento pegado al cuello era lo más natural del mundo que terminara cediendo a sus instintos. Además, el morbo de ser descubiertos y fusilados en cualquier momento les excitaba a ambos, así que lo hicieron con rudeza y sin quitarse toda la ropa. Alaude gimió su apodo antes de llegar al orgasmo. Él se contentó con besarle para que no los notaran.

Aquel día Valentino aprendió que todavía había muchas cosas que no sabía de su ilustre compañero. Y Alaude descubrió que su mentor aún tenía algo que enseñarle.

* * *

"Ambos ocupan sus lugares en la mesa, al lado de su anfitrión, justo antes de que el primer plato sea servido. La cena transcurre tranquilamente, y cuando comienzan a acercarse los camareros con las botellas de alcohol, saben que es momento de comenzar con lo que realmente les interesa. Le hace una seña, el otro la entiende y comienza a hablar con una voz que quince años antes no habría empleado. El moreno cierra los ojos y sonríe, reconociendo que ahora el menor ha mejorado mucho y que pronto va a ser capaz de superarlo.

Entonces, mientras le mira a los ojos no puede evitar preguntarse si, por fin, una negociación va a tener un final decente para ambos."


End file.
